


Filthy Bathroom

by nonamenogain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Help, Horny Teenagers, I guess???, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Slytherin!Jeonghan, Smut, gryffindor!scoups, it's short so that's something, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenogain/pseuds/nonamenogain
Summary: Seungcheol wants to pleasure Jeonghan. Too bad it has to be done in the filth of a boys' bathroom.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 20





	Filthy Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> hi i tried to write smut even tho i told myself to never ever do it

The bell had just rung for lunch. Seungcheol thought that he might be out of his mind, but he also knew that he had to do this. He had to pleasure Jeonghan, his whole body ached with the knowledge. He wanted to make the other feel really good, he wanted to honor him and devour him at the same time. That thought made all the circumstances shrink drastically in comparison when he hastily thought it through in his head. They had to walk out separately and enter the Great hall at completely different times not to be too obvious. But it would be worth it. He had to make it work. That persuasion made him drag the Slytherin down the corridor to the boys’ bathroom he knew very few would use at this time of the day. It wasn’t until Jeonghan had seen the label of the door that he finally stopped with his complaining.

They had started out with some sloppy kisses that quickly had turned into a heated make-out session. But Seungcheol wanted more, he wanted to touch the beautiful man in front of him in another way. He knew the blonde wanted the same thing, as his hands dug under all the clothed layers, roaming his stomach up and down. The fit of his trousers got tighter as Jeonghan tugged at the top of his trousers.

The Gryffindor looked around in the bathroom hall, before observing that the coast was clear. Then, he painfully filled the distance in between them with too much air as he jerked open the nearest cubicle door. Jeonghan was not late to crash into him once again, just inside the tiny room. He pressed Seungcheol against one of the walls, showing how eager he was. That was saying something, since Jeonghan wouldn’t ever have touched the interior of a place like this with a sober presence. It was clear in his eyes as he spoke.

”It’s really dirty in here, just like you,” he panted while massaging his lover’s hips and sucking the other’s lips. ”But I guess I’ll manage if you fuck me.” The erection was prominent as Jeonghan’s crotch pressed into Seungcheol’s thigh.

That stirred Seungcheol’s own cock. But no, this time he would be the one in control. 

”Sit down,” was all that he could muster as he pointed down to the lid of the old toilet. He wasn’t as talkative during sex as Jeonghan. Although, he really enjoyed the way the other made sounds, mumbled or screamed for words when they met up for activities like this. 

”I won’t sit down on that nasty ass toilet!” Jeonghan wailed, clearly disgusted. “I bet it hasn’t been cleaned for ages!” He said, almost enraged as he stomped the floor. 

”Then you won’t get any.” Seungcheol stated, matter-of-factly. He pierced his lover with his gaze, popping one eyebrow to show he was sincere. The older knew he had won as Jeonghan gulped. Seungcheol definitely knew it wasn’t the ultimate place for them. He dreamed of giving Jeonghan and him some worthy place, but he couldn’t. This was what they had. 

”But-” Jeonghan whined, obviously struggling. Seungcheol was both too horny and too impatient to have time for this. He sighed as he decided to act quickly, and bent down to search in his bag he had just thrown on the grey floors during. He found his cloak and draped it over the toilet seat.  
“You have to shut up, or we can’t be here like this,” he ordered with a whisper. 

”Thank you.” Jeonghan breathed sincerely. Even though his looks were of an angel, his aura still resembled one of a spoiled brat who needed to be handled. 

”Thank me later,” Seungcheol answered with a grin, before pushing the younger down on the lid. “Now, sit down and shut up.”

That’s how the older boy found Jeonghan’s cock deep down his throat, balls slightly touching his face. He worked his mouth up and down the other’s throbbing member as Jeonghan desperately gripped his mop of curly black hair. Seungcheol sucked on the head enjoyingly before trailing his tongue down the lush cock, feeling the body of the other young man squirming underneath him. It was a difficult angle, but Seungcheol couldn’t help but try to peek through his thick eyelashes to take in the other boy, not only with his mouth but with his eyes as well.

Jeonghan looked beautiful like this, face flushed red, holding on to the little help he could find in the tight walls that enclosed them. A drop of sweat was slowly pressing its way down the sharp cheekbone, mouth open as their eyes locked. His green tie glimmered in the dull light as his chest heaved from excitement. No other pupil sported the school uniform like a model like him. Seungcheol was so turned on by now that he could come from anything the Slytherin would do. But that wouldn't happen today, or at least at this hour. It was all about Jeonghan for now.

”Oh, Cheollie, please! I’m-” Jeonghan suddenly yelled, startling Seungcheol from his dirty thoughts and ideas. ”Aaaah! What are you doing to me?!”

“Shhh!” was all that Seungcheol could utter as he panicked. He had to silence him, or the echo would spread down the hallway. Maybe someone who was late for lunch would pass them. He couldn’t end what he had started now, he knew Jeonghan was near climax. So he did what first came to mind, which was desperately throwing up a hand to try to cover the other’s mouth to hush him. The first attempt failed and only led to Jeonghan starting to suck and soon bite on the older’s fingers. Even though Seungcheol found this hot as fuck, it wasn’t the time nor the place for that kind of play. The second shot was harsher and more successful as he finally managed to cup the other’s mouth, blocking the screams as he lightly nibbled on the blonde’s balls.

A muffled moan was followed by a faint stutter as Jeonghan came in Seungcheol’s mouth, semen salty and sweet. He swallowed it all as the other’s eyes rolled back. The pulsating cock was slowly getting smaller and softer in his mouth. 

”Please,” Jeonghan stammered as his edge had ridden down, ”Let me help you with yours.” His hand clutched the Gryffindor’s vastly visible boner. It almost hurt from the touch. He wouldn’t want anything more than to be touched by the other’s hot hands and lips, but now was not the time. 

”No.”

”Please, Cheollie.”

”I wanted it just like this. I’ll wear my cloak to cover it.” He showed him by putting it on, dancing a small dance while demonstrating the cloth successfully covering his erect area. 

”You’re so filthy.” Jeonghan laughed and bit his lip, eyeing the other up and down. 

”And you love me for it.” The older answered with a wink. 

Blushing, Jeonghan stepped closer to kiss him on the mouth.

”I guess I do.”


End file.
